Lotus
by Fukuta Neko
Summary: Bunga Lotus sangat pintar menyembunyikkan diri di dalam lumpur, seperti layaknya seorang Yu Kanda./- Yu Kanda. Mencari inspiransi di dalam fandom DGM ini.


Hey!, saya FuNe disini. Bukannya saya mau melarikan diri dari 2 story yang belum rangkup, saya hanya ingin mencari udara segar dan inspiransi di Fandom D.G-M ini. Semoga setelah ini saya mendapat inspiransi.

**Curhat Gaje(skip bagian ini jika anda ogah membaca):** Hwaaa! saya menyesal tak belajar bahasa Nihon!saat mengunjungi Kinokuniya...saya hanya terpaku, membatu. Pada akhirnya saya hanya membeli novel Cell karya Stephen King. Padahal disana ada P3P doujin, pandora hearts,Naruto, kurohitsuji season 1, dan DGM Vol 20..Yang bagus" dalam bahasa Nihon semua...Bagian bahasa inggris udah baca di internet...(TTnTT)

**Disc**: Hoshino Katsura adalah pemiliknya(betul, betul, betul)

**Spotlight**: Yuu Kanda

.Lotus.

* * *

Bunga Lotus sangat pintar menyembunyikkan diri di dalam lumpur, seperti layaknya seorang Yu Kanda.

* * *

Sinaran rembulan yang tengah menghiasi malam seakan menjadi saksi bisu, menatap seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang teduh untuk sekadar menghirup oksigen sampai membuat paru-parunya sesak. Pemuda itu hanya menatap balik sang rembulan dengan tatapan marah, dan tatapan jijik darinya. Sang pemuda hanya ber 'che' ria sembari memalingkan pandangannya dari sang bulan yang seolah berkata 'jangan membohongi sang bulan, katakan saja kalau kau sedang bermuram durja.'

Bulan seakan sedang mengejek dirinya.

Matanya sendu, penuh dengan kesedihan. Namun ia menutupinnya dengan sangat sempurna.

Angin malam yang dingin serasa menusuk punggung pemiliknya, namun ia menghiraukannya. Membiarkan sang angin malam menusuk punggungnya yang bidang itu. Rambutnya yang hitam legam itu berkilauan saat sang angin mulai bermain dengannya, menerpa rambutnya yang digerai bebas. Pepohonan Cemara dan Pinus berderet menjulang tinggi dengan angkuhnya.. Oh, indah sekali, bukan?

Namun apakah gerangan yang dilakukan sang pemuda berparas cantik tersebut di tengah malam begini? apakah ia tak bisa tidur? atau sedang berlatih, sebagaimana layaknya seorang exorcist seharusnya?

Ia hanyalah mencari ketenangan malam, kesunyian malam inilah yang selalu dinantikkan oleh seorang Yu Kanda. Menyatukan jiwanya dalam kesunyian malam, menghirup aroma pepohonan dan angin malam yang sangat menenangkan hatinya. Terkadang ia juga mengajak 'Mugen' tercintannya untuk sekadar membunuh kebosanan yang mendatangi dirinya, tatkala ia sedang dalam mood-nya.

Seperti kupu-kupu hitam yang melintasi cakrawala langit lazuardi, bermandikan sinar berwarna keemasan madu, mengepakkan sayapnya dengan tegas, namun juga terlihat cantik. Bola mata sekeras batu itu menyiratkan kelembutan yang disembunyikkan dalam-dalam olehnya dengan teramat sangat sempurna.

Pemuda itu terus melamun, matanya menerawang jauh ke dalam dunianya. Ia tenggelam ke dalam duniannya sendiri. Duduk termangu bersandar di pohon yang rindang, berpijarkan sinaran bintang yang menghias malam, tak menyadari bahwa bintang kini tengah berkelap-kelip seperti menyahut satu sama lain seakan sedang 'menggosipkan' pemuda keturunan Jepang tersebut.

Kenapa tuhan harus membiarkannya hidup?, apakah hal ini adalah hukuman yang setimpal?, ataukah kini tuhan sedang mempermainkannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai terjungkal berguling-guling di lantai permadaninnya, melihatnya kini tengah menderita?

Ia terus mempertanyakan hal tersebut dalam hatinya, dengan hasil yang nihil dan selalu menemui jalan buntu. Dan ia sempat menyalahkan tuhan yang terlalu keterlaluan membuatnya menderita.

Ia hanya ingin mati.

Namun tuhan tak mengizinkannya. Setelah kekacauan di Asia, ia telah memutuskan jalannya sendiri saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Ia telah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat, menguburkan perasaannya. Bersikap tak peduli dan dingin itulah jalan terbaik baginya, karena ia sudah terkutuk dan ia ingin semua orang mengutuknya, mencacinya, dan mencibirnya. Jika ia lengah (membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam hatinya) maka usailah sudah, karena baginya perasaan tak dibutuhkan di peperang besar ini.

Maka dengan jalan inilah ia menyembunyikan dirinya, bersembunyi di dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah percobaan dan senjata yang dibuat untuk mengalahkan Earl. Maka dari itu hatinya mulai membatu. Tapi ia harus menerima konsekuensi yang harus ia terima. Ya, ia lebih memilih kesepian, ketimbang menerima kehangatan dan membaur dengan yang lain. Tentunya ia berbeda dari exorcist lainnya. Namun bukan berarti ia hanya senjata pembunuh yang diragukan memiliki hati seperti yang selalu mereka gosipkan.

Ah, andai mereka tau bahwa Yu Kanda juga memancarkan keindahannya di tengah tatapan pembunuh, perlakuan kasar dan mengeluarkan aura yang tak bisa di dekati orang. Andai saja mereka tau, dan bukan sang bulan dan sang bintang juga sang langit saja yang menatap keindahannya.

Mungkin hanya pada malam ini Yu Kanda merekahkan senyumnya yang sangat indah itu. Biarlah hanya bulan, langit serta bintanglah yang melihat keindahannya.

Mungkin bukan hanya mereka(langit,bulan serta bintang) sajalah yang menyaksikkan hal itu, melainkan sang salju putih yang kini tengah bersembunyi di tengah rindangnya pepohonan, bergabung dengan mereka memandangi keindahan seorang Yu Kanda.

Yu Kanda bagaikan bunga Lotus yang merekah sendirian di antara genangan lumpur yang kotor. Sesaat memang mengerikan dan disaat yang sama pula ia mempesona.

**-FIN-**


End file.
